lyriccriticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wide Awake
By Katy Vertuugenfluugen. LYRICS I'm wide awakeI'm wide awake I'm wide awakeYeah, I was in the darkI was falling hardWith an open heartI'm wide awakeHow did I read the stars so wrong?I'm wide awakeAnd now it's clear to meThat everything you seeAin't always what it seemsI'm wide awakeYeah, I was dreaming for so long Pre-ChorusI wish I knew thenWhat I know nowWouldn't dive inWouldn't bow downGravity hurtsYou made it so sweet'Til I woke up onOn the concrete Falling from cloud nineCrashing from the highI'm letting go tonightYeah, I'm falling from cloud nine I'm wide awakeNot losing any sleepI picked up every pieceAnd landed on my feetI'm wide awakeNeed nothing to complete myself, no I'm wide awakeYeah, I am born againOut of the lion's denI don't have to pretendAnd it's too lateThe story's over now, the end Pre-ChorusI wish I knew thenWhat I know nowWouldn't dive inWouldn't bow downGravity hurtsYou made it so sweet'Til I woke up onOn the concrete Falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)I'm crashing from the highI'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)I'm falling from cloud nine I'm wide awakeThunder rumblingCastles crumblingI'm wide awakeI am trying to hold onI'm wide awakeGod knows that I triedSeeing the bright sideI'm wide awakeI'm not blind anymore... I'm wide awakeI'm wide awake Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)I'm crashing from the highYou know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)I'm falling from cloud nine I'm wide awakeI'm wide awakeI'm wide awakeI'm wide awake LYRIC CRITICS TIME I'm wide awake, Yeah, I was in the dark Uh, congratulations I guess. I am also sometimes wide awake in the dark. How did I read the stars so wrong? Okay I may sound like a total buzzkill but I assume you're talking about constellations? Constellations are stars grouped together to make a pattern. Like, here's Orion's constellation. Legend has it you can use them to guide you through the night and to determine where you are. It also it said it's more accurate than a compass. And now it's clear to me, 'That everything you see, ''Ain't always what it seems '''Yea there are these things called "illusions".' Yeah, I was dreaming for so long Hmm, I'm guessing you're saying you were an idealist? I might be wrong but I don't care. Your song is still terrishit. I wish I knew then, What I know now No Katy, you really don't. Because life is all about learning from mistakes. If you were to already know your mistake ahead of time, then what's the point in making any mistake if you already understand the repercussion? Gravity hurts, 'You made it so sweet, ''Til I woke up on, 'On the concrete Wut. "'Til I woke up on on the concrete." On on? On on? That really makes, makes zero sense. Crashing from the high The high...what? What is high? I assume high is an adjective, even though in this sentence it's being treated like a noun because the line after it has no connection to this line, so in other words, "Crashing from the high" and "I'm letting go tonight" don't connect. Listen: Crashing from the high I'm letting go tonight. If that's too hard to follow, here's a simple version: Katy b a dum gurll ~ Need nothing to complete myself, no What? The story's over now, the end The end. Ta-ta! Toodaloo. Don't forget to write to us, if you even can write. I'm wide awake, 'Thunder rumbling, 'Castles crumbling CASTLES crumbling? Where the hell do you live? God knows that I tried, 'Seeing the bright side, 'I'm wide awake, 'I'm not blind anymore... Sounds like something my friend Meghan would say. But thanks to this line I finally understand this song's true meaning. Optimism to Pessimism. This song is about a person (probably Katy) converting from Optimism to Pessimism. Still has a shit time putting the words together for the song, though. TheSilverIdiots (talk) 15:52, April 26, 2013 (UTC)